Les cinq clés
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Bah! Une suite possible ou presque... de Wild Arms 3 que j'adore. Je prévois du JetXVirginia. Il faut bien une histoire d'amour dans cette aventure, non?
1. Chapter 1

Les cinq clés

Premier chapitre: Une journée a Humphrey's Peak

La jeune fille brune se réveilla et s'étira. Le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps, car ses deux compagnons, Gallows et Jet, était déjà debout. Elle se leva, s'habilla et refis sa longue tresse habituelle.

Elle entra dans la pièce a côté où la maîtresse de maison avec sa fille préparait le déjeuner. Son mari, Clive, était assis sur le fauteuil et lisait le journal.

- Bonjour! – Dit Kaitlyn qui fut la première à voir Virginia arrivée.

- Oh, bonjour! – Dit à son tour Catherine laissant deux secondes le repas sans attention.

- Bonjour! On dirait que je me suis levé tard aujourd'hui. – répondit la brune, une main derrière la tête comme pour s'excuser. – Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne dormait pas dans un vrai lit.

- Ce n'ai pas grave. Après toute ces aventures, il est normal de récupérer. – expliqua Clive détournant le nez de son journal. – Tu a bien dormie, ou moins?

- Oui. Très bien, même. Mais, où sont passé Gallows et Jet?

- Ils sont sortis. Jet est allé a la boutique de modification des armes, je crois, et Gallows est allé faire une balade 'pour s'ouvrir l'appétit' a-t-il dit!

- Je vois. D'habitude, Gallows est toujours le dernier à se lever… J'ai un peu honte.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. – Lui dit Catherine. – Le déjeuner est bientôt près. Il faudrait aller les appelés.

- J'y vais! – S'exclama Virginia, souriante.

Après que l'équipe est vaincue Béatrice et qu'elle soit rechercher par les membres de L'Ark of Destiny, ils décidèrent d'aller passé quelques jours a Humphrey's Peak, chez Clive. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparés. La vie de Nomades était bien trop belle.

- Gallows!

L'homme était sur le pont a l'entré du village. Les deux bras appuyés sur le rebord du mur de pierres, il regardait le vide l'air songeant. Mais a l'appel de son nom et à la vue de la jeune fille, sa bonne humeur coutumière réapparu sur son visage.

- Yo, Ginny! Enfin debout? – Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Oh, ça va. C'est bien la première et la dernière fois que tu te lèves avant moi.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait! Qu'es-ce que tu voulais?

- Ah oui! Catherine a fini de préparer le repas. On va manger.

- Aaaah! Enfin! Je meurs de faim!

- A propos, où est Jet?

- Juste derrière toi.

Virginia se tourna et vit, en effet, le jeune garçon sortir de la boutique de modification des armes à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ah, Jet! Tu tombes bien! – Lui dit-elle, souriante.

- Non, sérieux? – s'exclama-t-il en montrant bien son ironique enthousiasme de d'habitude.

- Oui. On va manger. Il faut que tu rentres maintenant.

- Non, sérieux?

- Et arrête avec tes 'non, sérieux', ça commence a être chiant.

- Tu donnes beaucoup d'ordres pour quelqu'un qui viens juste de se lever.

- Quoi? Répète, pour voir.

- En plus de ça, t'es sourde?

- Espèce de…

- Ouhla! Calmez-vous! – Interrompit Gallows, tout de même amuser par la conversation de ses deux amis.

- Mais c'est lui qui est tout le temps de mauvais poil depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. – Tanta de se défendre Virginia.

- Tss! – Jet leur tourna dos pour partir en direction de la maison de Clive.

- Bouffon! – S'exclama la brune.

- Mais n'empêche que t'a raison: il est bizarre depuis qu'on est a Humphrey's Peak.

- Bah! La chasse aux trésors et les combats doivent lui manquer.

- T'a l'air de bien le connaître, dis donc!

- Qu'es que t'insinue, là? – Cria-t-elle.

- Moi rien…

Puis ils allèrent déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clive lisait un livre sur son éternel fauteuil. Gallows, assis sur le canapé, observait son ami quelques secondes avant de rigoler.

- Qui a-t-il? Demanda le plus vieux laissant sa lecture de côté un moment.

- C'est juste que, depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu passes ton temps à lire. T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

- Si, mais… Ça t'embête que je sois en train de lire?

- Oh, non, non! Pas du tout! C'est jusque normalement, tu est plutôt du genre a chercher quelqu'un a aidé, c'est tout. Ou alors, quand tu li, c'est surtout des livre sur Filgaia, pas des contes pour enfants.

Clive jeta a œil au titre du livre. 'Les 50 contes de Filgaia' était l'œuvre d'un écrivain célèbre, mais ces livres n'étaient que pour les mômes. Le descendant des Baskar ricana a nouveau.

- A vrai dire, - expliqua l'homme a lunettes, tout en remontant celle-ci sur son nez. – ce matin j'ai lu un article intéressant dans le journal. Si je li ce livre pour enfants c'est juste pour confirmer quelque chose.

- C'est ça, j'te crois.

- C'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, cette histoire pourrait bien être notre prochaine quête.

- Cette histoire? Quelle histoire?

- Je préférerait que tout le monde soit là pour vous raconter.

- Ah! Maintenant que tu as chatouillé ma curiosité, t'a intérêt à cracher le morceau!

- Bon d'accord.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que les deux hommes parlaient dans le salon, Virginia, Catherine et Kaitlyn avait fini de nettoyer la chambre. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Bon! Maintenant, je dois préparer le dîner. Catline, tu veux aller chercher de l'eau à la fontaine, s'il te plaît? – Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, maman.

- Attends! Je t'accompagne. – Lui dit la jeune fille.

Elle saisit le seau et, suivit de la petite fille, elle sortit de la maison pour se diriger ver la fontaine. Il n'y avait personne dans le village. Tout le monde était sûrement partit manger. Seul un chat, étalé paresseusement, dormait sur l'herbe à côté du lustre central.

- Hein? Jet, qu'es que tu fait?

Le garçon assis sur le rebord de la fontaine ne répondit rien.

- Tu pourrais répondre, au moins.

Kaitlyn attrapa le seau que Virginia tenait à la main et s'approcha de l'eau pour le remplir.

- Rien, ça se voit pas. – Dit-il, finalement. - Et c'est bien ça, le problème.

- Ça fait a peine un jour qu'on est là et tu t'ennuies déjà?

Il regarda inconsciemment la gamine à côté de lui poser le récipient sur le bord en pierres. Puis il se retourna ver la brune et lâcha un 'Pas toi?' ennuyé.

- Moi? N-non, je… J'aide Catherine et ça m'occupe.

- Je vois. T'es revenue à ta petite vie de confort, alors.

- Quoi? J'te permets pas… Bon, reste dans ton coin à t'ennuyer. Je m'en fou de toute façon. – Dit-elle, d'un ton énerver.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre le sceau a présent bien trop lourd pour Kaitlyn car plein d'eau. Puis elle rentra.

Pendant le dîner.

Catherine avait rajouté trois chaises pour que tous puisse tenir a table. Gallows était assis sur le fauteuil et Kaitlyn sur une chaise a l'autre bout de la table. Jet et Virginia était assis sur le canapé, lui du côté de la gamine et elle du côté du descendant des Baskar. Clive était sur une chaise en face de Jet et Catherine en face de Virginia.

Après que tout le monde est fini de manger, ils commencèrent à discuter.

- … Le problème c'est je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette histoire. On devrait peut-être aller à Ballack Rise. – Expliqua Clive.

- Hum… - Répondit Gallows.

Virginia, qui aidait Catherine et sa fille à débarrasser la table, n'avait rien entendu de la conversation des deux hommes. Jet, lui, était encore posait sur le canapé et écoutait, mais ne disais rien.

- … c'est une bonne idée! Après tout, c'est son village natal. – Continua le brun.

- De quoi vous parler? – Demanda la jeune fille en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire de clés? – Dit finalement Jet.

- Bien. Je vais vous raconter.

Fin

Voila!

Premier chapitre fini!

J'adore le jeu Wild Arms 3. Ont m'a souvent dit que le premier et le deuxième était bien mieux, mais j'y ai jamais jouer, alors!

J'ai jamais trouvé de fanfic sur ce jeu-là en français alors voila. J'ai pas d'idée précise sur l'histoire que je vais écrire mais ça viendra petit à petit, je pense. Donc, si vous avez des idées, des conseils ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas (les rewiews sont là pour ça!)

Sinon, si les persos sont un peu OOC c'est parce que mon jeu est en anglais et que je suis pas fortiche en anglais (c'est a ce demander comment j'ai réussi a le finir! DD: Ben grâce a mon dictionnaire, pardi!)

Enfin bref! C'est en lisant une fic en anglais (Under a Neon Moon) que j'ai réussi a comprendre grâce au dictionnaire de DD (DD: Et oui, grâce a moi). Hum, hum… Je disais donc grâce au DICTIONNAIRE DE DD et puis ça m'a donner envie d'en écrire une! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bizou a tous! 


	2. Chapter 2

Les cinq clés

Deuxième chapitre: Les clés des cinq éléments

- Bien. Je vais vous raconter. – Commença Clive.

A présent, tous était assis et écoutaient ce qu'il avait à dire. A part peut-être Kaitlyn qui était trop occupé a balancé ces jambes du haut de sa chaise.

- Ce matin, dans le journal, j'ai lu un article qui annonçait la mort du célèbre écrivain pour enfants, Maxis Jigsaw et qui parlait aussi de son histoire la plus connue 'Les clés des cinq éléments'. Pour l'écrire, il c'est inspirer de la vie de son père, mort après avoir réuni les cinq clés. C'est alors que je me suis rappelé que Kaitlyn avait un livre possédant ce conte et j'ai décidé d'en connaître un peu plus sur le sujet. Le conte raconte que quiconque réunira les quatre clés des élément Feu, Terre, Eaux et Vent et si sont âme est assez forte, il pourra invoquer la cinquième clé, celle qui lui permettra de faire un vœux. Un seul. Celui dont dépendra le destin du monde.

- Woaw! – S'exclama Virginia.

- Ouais. Ça serait bien d'aller les chercher. – Expliqua Jet.

- Avec ses clés, ont pourra peut-être retransformer Filgaia comme elle était avant. – Dit a son tour Gallows.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il faut réunir les quatre premières clés et avoir une âme assez forte pour pouvoir avoir la cinquième. Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, non? – Demanda Catherine inquiète.

- C'est sûrement des conneries, tout ça. Après tout, il c'est juste inspirer de cette histoire pour écrire la sienne, non? Il doit y avoir des trucs inventer. – Répondit Jet.

- Oui. Dans l'histoire, il sauve le monde, mais dans la réalité il est mort. – Annonça Clive.

- Oui, mais peut-être que c'est vrai, qu'il faut invoquer la cinquième clé. Pourquoi l'aurais-t-il inventer, sinon? – Demanda Virginia.

- Bah! Les écrivains sont débiles. Ils peuvent pas s'empêcher d'écrire toutes les conneries qui leurs passent par la tête(1). – Ajouta Jet.

- De tout façon, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. C'est pour ça que je propose d'aller à Ballack Rise. C'est le village natal de son père. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose. – Expliqua Gallows.

- Bonne idée. Je vous propose qu'on parte dès demain. Quand penser-vous? – Proposa Virginia

- Ça me parait bien. – Répondit Clive.

- A moi aussi. – Concorda Gallows.

- Pas trop tôt. – Se plain Jet.

- Oh toi, quand on aura envient de t'entendre te plaindre, on te sonnera. Mais pour l'instant ferme-la. Ras l'bol a la fin(2). – Cria Virginia.

Et un combat de regard commença entre les deux. Jet avait l'avantage car plus habituer a utilisé se regard froid.

- Oula! Y'a de la friture entre eux ont dirait. – Commença Gallows. Mais les deux jeunes ne détournèrent même pas la tête. – Si vous voulez, je veux bien vous laisser la chambre une heure pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier.

- QUOI? Cria Virginia, furieuse et rouge comme une tomate.

- Ahah! Je plaisante, je plaisante! – Expliqua-t-il, effrayer par la réaction de la fille.

Clive et sa femme rigolèrent car la scène était plutôt drôle.

- Pff! – Dit Jet. – De toute façon, faudrait être fou pour…(3)

- POUR? – Continua de crier la brune.

- Rien. – Puis il tourna la tête.

- Bon. Il faut aller au lit, les enfants. Demain, ont doit se lever de bonne heure si ont veux arriver a la gare rapidement. – Rappela Clive.

- Ouais. – Concorda Gallows.

Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent Humphrey's Peak pour se diriger ver la gare la plus proche: East Highlands(4). Ils y arrivèrent le matin du jour suivant. Puis, après un voyage de quatre heures et deux jours de marche, ils arrivèrent à Ballack Rise.

- Allons manger un morceau avant de faire des recherches. – Proposa Clive.

- Oui, bonne idée. – Concorda Virginia.

Pendant que nos héros se chamaille entre deux bouchés… (Virginia: Oh lala! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus optimiste? Kama: Bon. Je la refais.)

Pendant que nos héros se disent des mots gentils entre deux bouché… (Virginia: Voila! C'est mieux!)

… et que Jet propose a Virginia de s'éclipser une petite heure dans la chambre a l'étage… (Virginia: QUOI? Kama: Mais arrête de beugler! Virginia: Enlève ça tout de suite! Kama: Ok, ok. C'était juste pour plaisanter!)

Donc, pendant que nos héros mangent sans histoire, hum, hum… Ou presque, allons dans un endroit bien connu…

- Les choses ou les personnes sacrifier revienne toujours si la raison pour laquelle il l'ont été disparaît. Siegfried a été tuer, alors reviens… Janus Cascade!

L'homme aux cheveux bleus connu de toute les terres désolées de Filgaia apparue sur le sol, a l'endroit même où il avait disparu: Yggdrasil. Il était allonger et apparemment inconscient.

- Il est vivant, tu crois. – Demanda une voix féminine.

- Sûrement. – Répondit l'homme qui avait fait réapparaître Janus.

- Cette fois, il nous sera plus facile de changer le monde et cet imbécile va nous aider.

- Oui. Il n'a pas le choix, si il veut vivre. Mais il nous faut trouver ces clés rapidement. Le temps presse.

- Je vais le réveiller à ma façon.

Le soir, après de longues recherches, nos héros allèrent se coucher. Ils le savaient maintenant: même si ça paraissait simple, trouver les quatre premières clés n'aller pas être simple. Invoquer la cinquième encore moins. Et comment savoir si ils étaient les seuls derrière ces fameuses clés?

Fin

(1)

Kama: Connard! Retire ça tout de suite!  
Jet: Pas question! C'est la vérité! Et t'en est la preuve vivante! Plus tard tu sera le pire écrivain du monde et encore, si t'arrive a le devenir!  
Kama: T'es méchaaaaant! Gallows! Tape-le! Il m'a insulté!  
Gallows: Désolé, petite Kama. J'ai pas l'habitude de taper sur les équipiers.  
Kama: Maieuh! Cliiiiive! Mouiiiiin!  
Clive: Pas maintenant. Je suis occupé.  
Kama: Vous faites chier! Virginiaaaaa!  
Gallows: Elle c'est tiré. Tu lui as fait peur.  
Kama: Bande d'enfoirés! Je suis seule au mooooonde!  
Jet: (soupir) C'est bien ce que je dis. Le pire écrivain du monde entier)  
(2)  
Kama: Tu voulais pas dire ras le c…  
Virginia: Raaah! Oui! Mais y'a Kaitlyn a table.  
Kama: C'est pas grave. Elle entend rien de toute façon. Elle joue avec ses jambes, regarde.  
Kaitlyn: Youpi! Youuuuupiiiii!  
Kama & Virginia: … OO

(3)  
Jet: Eh! Je voulais la dire, la fin de cette phrase.  
Kama: Non! Y'a une mineur a table.  
Jet: Mais elle joue avec ses jambes!  
Kaitlyn: Youpi! Youuuuupiiiii!  
Kama & Jet: … -  
Kama: Mais de toute façon, c'est pas gentil pour Virginia. Regarde, elle pleur.  
Jet: Ça, c'est a cause des oignons quelle est en train d'éplucher.  
Kama: Pourquoi elle épluche des oignons?  
Jet: (souri) devine.  
Virginia: (court ver moi, les oignons a la main) Kamatariiii! C'est l'heure de mangeeeer!  
Kama: Au secouuuuur! J'aime pas les oignoooons!  
(4)  
Virginia: On peut pas y aller en train. Y'a pas de gare ver Ballack Rise. D'habitude, on y va avec Lombardia.  
Kama: Oui, je sais, mais si vous vous balader en dragon supersonique, ça serait pas drôle alors imaginons que y'a des gares partout mais pas de dragons, ok?  
Clive: Parce que tu ne trouves pas drôle de pouvoir aller n'importe où à la vitesse de la lumière?  
Kama: Comme il exagère! Tu ferait n'importe quoi pour garder ton dragon, n'est-ce pas?  
Clive: Ben…

Kama: Voila! Deux chapitres en une journée! Je suis fatigué maintenant!

Jet: Oh, pov'choupette!

Kama: Arrête! On dirait mon frère!

Jet: Oh, pov'choupette!

Kama: Et merde! T'es chiant! Mignon, mais CHIANT! Comme punition, au prochain chapitre, t'embrasseras Virginia!

Jet: Quoi?

Virginia: QUOI?

Kama: Et ouais! Lecteur, Lectrice. Ne manquer pas le prochain chapitre car Virginia et Jet vont s'embrasser. Accidentellement, bien sûr.

Gallows: Parce que t'a déjà tout prévu?

Kama: Ouep! J'suis forte, hein?

Jet: Bof!

Kama: Oh, toi, ferme-là

Virginia: (faisant signe de la main) Bye bye!


	3. Note

**Note:**

Désolé a tous ceux qui suivaient cette fic mais je vais la mettre « en pause » pendant quelques temps !

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais la continuer ! Promis ! Le problème c'est que j'ai commencé beaucoup trop de fics en même temps et maintenant je ne m'en sors pas !

Je l'a continuerais une fois que j'aurais terminé :

- Can you help me ?

- Le bon & la brute

- Notre nouvel entraîneur…

- Entre chiens & chats

Il se pourra que je mette de temps en temps un nouveau chapitre mais je ne continuerais pas l'histoire sérieusement temps que je n'aurais pas fini les 4 autres cité ci-dessus !

Désolé encore une fois ! et soyez patients s'il vous plaît !


End file.
